To save a soul
by Jounouchi123
Summary: What if Johan knew that he has to save Judai that this is his destiny, he wanted not to feel guilt anymore when he saw him dying and couldn't save him but this time Johan will certainly save him...


**Okay so this my First FF for Johan and Judai as well **

**I don't ask you to be nice but at least don't be too harsh **

**Please no flame **

**Oh and I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - Becoming true **

Johan sighed wondering and couldn't stop blaming himself even he knows it's a dream, he felt so guilty couldn't save the boy he shouted his name many times , Johan a teal haired boy with blue eyes just like the relaxing ocean now felt with guilt and sorrow …

*Flashback*

A painful moan sound couldn't be heard, a fight against himself in his dreams…trying to be awake but no one can let him to open his eyes, he is hurting and burning with every deep falling, he is falling and falling wishing someone to save him, he reached to a an edge walking with his cold black eyes that once was with shining brown, walking and going upstairs no one can see him, he thought , he might die but nothing happened to him except that he is hurting so deep , walking till he reached to a closed window, a boy was about to put the cup of his tea on the table but it was broken down with many small pieces when he saw a boy standing out of his window , the building was very high and he was on the fourteen floor he panicked and tried to open the window carefully , when he did the boy fall but his hands touched the end of the edge with full of his power… now he was awake he shouted in panicky "Please H –help m-me" now the brown eyes that once he knew back to life with soulful tears Johan panicked as well when he saw the boy trying to scream to someone for saving his life nobody was there but Johan was he was determent to save him, he touched the boy hand and the boy was trying to pull himself up to stop fearing his worst fear , his tears were flow from the depth of his sorrow Johan tried so hard to save him but he couldn't the boy fall as many tears flow from unknown guilt started to fall

*End of flashback*

Somewhere in Japan a green eyes opened wild, felt with horror and guilt as well he was trembling so violently until his door burst open wild, opened it a teenage boy… he went there fast and hugged his younger brother that was crying so loud and with painful sound tying to use his best comfort even the tone was too way harsh but it was a warm harsh as well. With a pause of Johan sobbing

"H-he I-I I couldn't save him another time" Johan said continued his soft sobbing

"It's okay you will do it next time" Said his brother who was called Jehu

A solitary island floats in the southern seas it is there that…there is a school for training up-and-coming duelists the name of that school is Duel Academia High School , everyone was very excited for this day why will there is new students coming on the way , girls wondering if the new students are a good duelist and will if they were of course handsome , the guys here wondering if there is any new girl would show oh well that's all what they were thinking except for a student who was only wondering about who is about to duel will that was one slifer name is Yuki Judai , with a cheerful smile and in a exciting mood sitting on his favorite spot but his eyes just closed only to fall for another dream … he was moaning in pain trying to escape from the fall until a monster showed , he was trembling in fear when he saw her , a demonic. Her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, dichromatic eyes, clothing is bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent each contributing to one half. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth resembling those of Camula. Judai started to back some steps when he saw her, but she disappeared in a flash …

With an echo sound she said with this dark that surrounding him, feeling so cold…

"Why won't you play with me? Like we used to be? "The tone of her sound was harsh and warm at the same time it was sounded pain as well

"W-who are you?" Trying to hide his fear as he could but it was obviously well noticed

Sweating in fear is all he could.

"We used to be friends Judai"

"We were? "

"Someday I am going to get you back and be again together" with an echoing laughter the dream was finished with soft yelp and an opening eyes , panting softly until winged kuriboh showed trying to comfort his master

"Oh hey kuriboh"

"Kuri, Kuri"

"I am fine it was just a bad dream "

"Kuri, kuri?"

"No it's okay I am fine thanks Kuriboh"

Kuriboh was about to disappear until he and Judai heard someone or something

"Rubi, Rubi, Rubi"

It was a duel spirit, (Ruby Carbuncle) started to play with Kuriboh until her master showed

"Oh there you are Ruby" Said Johan with a smile

Judai was very happy to see that someone can see a duel spirit he stand up to know who is this boy with a light blush on his face

"Hey, you are new here?"

"Will ya of course … wow you have a sprite too"

"Yeah sure mine kuriboh and yours? "

"Oh mine its Ruby Carbuncle say hello girl"

"So you are new let me be the first one to welcome you here…my name is Yuki Judai"

When Johan looked deep to his eyes he gasped in horror and started to back some steps to behind …

Judai wondered what's wrong or if there is something on his face that's looks so wrong at the same time

"Hey you okay?" Judai asked

"N-no I-I mean it's impossible" He answered in denial with a heavy panting and feeling little cold

"What are you talking about?"

To break those heavy silence Judi's two best friends came in a hurry

" Judai, here you are come on we are late"

"Oh that's today? I am coming and oh nice to meet you see you latter"

Judai left with his friends and Johan was so shocked when he thought to himself with a determent eyes

"This time I'll certainly save you, Yuki Judai"

**So did you like it, dislike it? Be free to tell me **

**And I really like to know what you think …**

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
